yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crash (Ixra c)
The Crash happened on Laktra on the solar date 51.5, where a "strange machine" crashed down in a city in Industrix. Industrix tried to hide it, but the rumors spread, and it wasn't easy to hide a whole city being evacuated. 51.6 - 52.2 On 51.6, after the crashing side had been evacuated, a soldier examined what appeared to be a space probe. He saw what looked like an alien, but later proved to be a Tripe, and said the famous words: "Uto klakvon ilkjet auto, nok skalvon! Ilkjoy klakvon ilkoy?" The Tripe was badly hurt, and answered "Ishtar? Meelk!" "Ilka kolx-konta...", the soldier answered hopelessly. He requested help, and they moved the Tripe into a secret bunker, while confiscating anything they were afraid of. The government of Industrix understood that the only way forward would be communication. They were interested in their advanced technology and knowledge, and could use their help too. So on 51.7, they initiated a secret research project called Universal Language Translating. Scientists and language experts try to learn the Tripe the language, combining simple words and sentences, like ilka (while pointing at themselves) and ilkoy (while pointing at the Tripe, while speaking to it). Meanwhile, the other nations had begun to lay an enormous pressure on Industrix in their hunger for information. Kykanta had offered huge amounts of money in exchange for information, but to most nations an attack seemed more tempting. The following solar dates, all that happened was the other nations increasing their pressure. The Tripe seemed to understand that they were Zarva, but nothing else. But on 52.2, the Tripe answered the frequently asked question "Ilka Zarva. Ilkoy?" with "Ilkoy?... Zarva?... Ilka Tripe." The Tripe showed them a starmap, while the Zarvas cheered. They tried to find Ixra, and tried to find the star which the Tripe came from. 52.3 - 53.3 Kykanta gave up the kindness and began to threaten Industrix, and the other governments have also become very unfriendly. At the same time, the conversations go even better, and the Zarvas now understand that the Tripe was from KM-56. Kykanta declared war on Industrix on 52.5, with The Kalva Nation following on the next solar date and The Yellow Empire on 52.8. Meanwhile, the conversation was going even better. The scientists understood that they wouldn't have time to learn alot from the Tripe, so they tried to help it repair it's spacecraft and prepare the bunker for sending it home. They hoped the other nations would retreat and leave Industrix alone if they didn't find out what happened too. On 53.1, a Kalvan rocket exploded not far from the bunker, and the scientists assumed The Kalva Nation would be the first to reach the bunker on 53.3. They sped up the work and prepared the roof for being opened and tried to help the Tripe repairing it's spacecraft and building a launching ramp. On 53.3, The roof was finished, and later the Tripe approved the ramp and it's spacecraft. The Zarvas opened the roof, and the Tripe launched, leaving Laktra. The soldiers from Industrix had fought extremely hard to stop The Kalva Nation. 53.4 - 55.2 The Kalva Nation didn't know what happened though, and they reached the bunker in the start of 53.4. The scientists in the bunker gave up, and the rest of the soldiers retreated to defend the capital of Industrix, which The Yellow Empire had reached at the same time. The attacks on Industrix continued until 53.9, where the nation gave up. Afterwards, The Kalva Nation was happy because it had got the crash site, but the rest of the governments, especially The Yellow Empire, didn't really know what to do. A long time of confusion and fear of an even bigger war was on the minds of the people of Laktra, while the threat of plakno was just beginning to re-emerge after 53.6. 55.3 - 55.7 The Yellow Empire had eventually hoped that the plakno would spread and weaken The Kalva Nation, and allow them to take control of the place without even having to fight. But even though plakno was spreading and killing at an accelerating rate, The Yellow Empire still didn't have patience for it to happen. It hoped the plakno would slowly weaken The Kalva Nation in case they would declare full scale war on The Yellow Empire, so they were not afraid of attacking. And so they did on 55.3, where a large army attacked from northwest. It quickly moved forward in the start, but as the solar dates passed, the army began to spread along the front with more armies attacking the other areas of the occupied area, but still greatly with the main army keeping the expected route. As they moved closer to the crash site, they met much greater resistance and their soldiers were stopped by the strong defenses. The Kalva Nation mobilized more troops to the crash site, with help from it's allies. With The Free States being established on 54.2, especially Workers Union began to feel unsecure however. On 55.7, the soldiers from The Yellow Empire were very close to the bunker, close enough to see it. But the front nearly didn't seem to change at that moment. 55.8 - 56.5 The Kalva Nation realized that it wouldn't be able to hold the crash site with the laboratory, or that it would require too many ressources and soldiers. It's government thought hard to find a solution, and on 55.8, while the fighting was at it's hardest near the bunker, the solution was started: The whole laboratory and everything that was needed at the crash site was transported into The Kalva Nation. The transports reached The Kalva Nation on 55.9, and continued transporting until 56.3, where it had reached a position deep inside the country. The Yellow Empire had finally taken control on all the occupied territories on 56.5, but didn't get the objective. Category:Events Category:Alien encounters Category:Wars Category:Ixra c